Vicious
by aMindtoRhyme
Summary: So in a nutshell Jinx likes Vi, Vi likes Caitlyn, and Caitlyn likes no one. For now... So a lot of one-sidedness. A bit of awkward 'flirting' Will Jinx get Vi? Probably not. Will Vi get Caitlyn? Probably not. Crusher/Crushee Jinx/Vi Vi/Caitlyn (major relationship) Vi POV. Postponed indefinitely. pm me for info.
1. 904 IN PROGRESS (AKA sexual assualt!)

You know, I've always taken life by storm...never really cared who I hurt or what I broke. Every problem was justa brick wall for me to punch my way through. That was until _she _found me. Now everyone I hurt, everything I brek comes with a consequence. Every brick wall I smash through comes with a property damage fee or medical bill. And lemme tell ya, they aren't cheap. So I've been making an effort. Trying not to be so trigger happy-or in my case 'punch happy'. But it ain't easy. And when I do bust up half of Piltover I actually feel bad. A small twinge of guilt, but guilt is guilt, _and I don't do guilt_. So why the hell do I care so much about not screwing up Piltover, its property, and its criminals? I dunno, but it's got something to do with _her. _Ever since I met miss-goodie-two-shoes I feel like I've been put on a leash...but I kinda like it...but not _that _much. Do I? UGHH! I dunno. Why do I give a damn what that fucking uptight bitch thinks? I mean she's pretty and all but ya know she's kinda an ice queen. A cold hearted bitch basically. A hot cold-hearted bitch, but cold-hearted bitch none the fucking less. I mean of course she's pretty freaking cute when she smiles, makes her look all nice and stuff, but it's just a cover-up for her true bitchy-ness.

"Vi," a posh, upper city accent stated in a oh-so bossy manner. A rather arousing bossy manner that sent chills down my spine. The good chills, though.

I shook myself out of my thoughts to respond to her, but slowly, it's fun to make her wait because it kinda pisses her off. And pissing off my good ole' Cupcake is one of my number one forms of entertainment. Damn. I need a life. Well, I have one, but I need one that Cait isn't in.

"Yeah babe?"

"Don't call me babe."

"Okay. Babe."

"Vi stop being immature. I am your superior and you will address me with respect."

"Kay babe. Oh. I mean, Yes master."

She simply rolled her eyes in response. Eh, I don't really give a fuck if she's pissed 'cause that was funny. The way she reacts to shit is always funny. Too easy to bug her. And plus she's really cute when she get's flustered or annoyed like this.

"We have an emergency at-"

"I'm giving zero fucks where it is Cait, just tell me what I'm punching."

"A female approximately 18 to early 20's. Homicide. Arsonist. Disturbing the peace. Basically a terrorist."

"Oh doesn't that sound fun?" I replied sarcastically as I offered her a smile, but she simply responded with an icy glare of hatred. _Somebody needs to take the tampon out..._

"So...we takin my bike? Cuz I just _know_ you want a reason to wrap your arms around me Cupcake." I flirted, winking at her, partly to actually flirt with her and partly to annoy the fuck out of her.

"Fortunately, for my sake, we are taking _my _car." She answered in a now dangerously hostile tone. Like I said Cupcake, take the fucking tampon out.

"Eh. Shit can still happen in cars." I retorted, suggesting, obviously, car sex. I mean it can happen, right? Nah she's too much of a bitch, and in all honesty, I don't think I'm even exactly ready to have sex with her. Ehh I'm such a dork, my mind goes to sex almost immediately yet I'm too fucking wimpy to actually want it. Fuck this shit, fucking up my freaking emotions.

* * *

I surveyed the scene before me for my victim. Or should I say "prisoner". Eh, same diff.

The carnage that lied before me was just fucking brutal. Gore, blood splatter, dismembered bodies, limbs, organs, and random broken buildings and debris littered the area. The air wreaked of the familiar smell of gun powder and blood. It looked like a Megadeath had happened here. Who in the hell is fucked up enough in the head to do all _this_?

"Well Piltover looks fucked up, and not for the first time too...but this...this is just brutal." My words lingered in the air after breaking the eerie silence shared between us.

Caitlyn didn't respond. She simply just walked off to continue inspecting the scene.

I sighed deeply before muttering "bitch" under my breath. It feels good to call Caitlyn bitch. I guess cause it's true.

* * *

I trudged through the debris, looking for any clues that might lead to the bastard that did all this gruesome shit.

After a while of wandering I came across a crumbling, brick wall that was barely left standing. This crumbling wall was different though. It was adorned with crudely painted pink grafiti that wrote out "JINX".

I moved my hand forward, dragging my finger over the paint. It felt wet. A sniff of the air revealed the fumes of Wet

spray paint, confirming that it was fresh.

I dunno if it's from the criminal or just some street rat. Eh, might as well show it to Caitlyn.

* * *

I continued to investigate the scene when all of a sudden a piercing shriek rang through the air breaking silence. It startled me so bad that I jumped a little. The scream sounded a bit...like Caitlyn. Oh fuck.

I took off running toward the direction of the scream as soon as I realized the situation.

After racing through the debris for a while I came upon a brunette convulsing on the ground. A brunette with tears streaming out of her eyes. A brunette wearing that sexy little purple dress that I oh-so-love. I rushed to her as fast as I could and crouched down. I'm not sure what to do. Do I shake her? Do I just wait for it to pass? WHAT THE FUCK IS EVEN HAPPENING?

You know what? Just fuck it.

I leaned in closer to her and scooped her up in my arms. Holding her all wedding style.

Despite the present situation, I was nervous yet excited to have her this close. My heart was starting to pound. I leaned my face in closer to hers to where I was staring right into her eyes, or I would've have been if her eyes were open. With all the time I had taken to find her and scoop her up, she had stopped convulsing, and was now lying limp in my arms, eyes closed and taking shallow, unsteady breaths. They were somewhat labored. It kinda reminded me of something else. If you catch my drift.

"Caitlyn?" I murmured out, my face slowly inching even closer to her's than it already was.

She didn't stir.

"Caitlyn." I stated this time, louder, almost like a command, but softer.

She shifted in my arms a little bit but didn't wake up.

I've noticed how hot she is before, but being this close to her. Well she's just absolutely beautiful. Crystal blue eyes that contrast with her flawless, porcelain skin. Her long brown hair complimented her eyes well, also. She had a cute little nose and cute little ears- and god fucking dammit, I'm getting too fucking soft.

My lips were just above hers now. Her lips were begging me to embrace them with my own.

Her eyes snapped open, scaring the hell out of me so bad that I dropped her.

I really have gone soft.

She uttered out some very un-lady like (and therefore uncharacteristic) curses as she proceeded to stand up on shakey legs.

She stared at me for a second. Like nothing had ever happened.

"Vi, what were you doing with my prone, passed out body?"

"Eh, Caitlyn, you say that like I was raping you."

"Well not like it wouldn't be a surprise..."

"HEY! You aren't even my type Cupcake."

"Oh really? Then what is your type?"

"Someone who's not a bitch."

She scoffed in disgust.

"Cait, ya know I was actually checking to see if you were okay. But whatever. Be a jerk about it. Maybe next time I'll just leave you for dead." I would never leave her for dead. But she would deserve it.

"_Thank you."_

"Now that's more like it Cupcake. So w-"

"Cupcake? Hm. Is that what you call her when you two have crazy hot sex?"

I turned around to see a pale adolescent female with long braided blue hair that trailed down to her ankles. But those shocking features were not the most noticeable, no, the most noticeable things were two bright pink eyes and a manic grin that was plastered on her face. Oh and did a I forget to mention she was dressed like a stripper (in my opinion, but that's the only opinion that matters) and had a massive arsenal with her.

Much more menacing now huh?

"So lemme guess, you're the bitch that did all this huh?"

"No shit Sherlock."

That's enough convo. I charged up my gauntlets dashed toward her. Knocking her onto the ground immediately. I sat on her in a straddled position over her waste, leaning down holding back her arms with little effort as she squirmed beneath me. I squeezed with my gauntlets hard enough to elicit pain yet not hard enough to cause any _long term _injury.

I raised one of my fists up to deliver a blow sure to knock her out, but at the moment I released her arm, she cupped her hand against the back of my head and forced it down.

The next thing I knew my lips were pressed against hers in a sloppy kiss.

I snarled in disgust and pushed away from her.

I gritted my teeth. I then delivered a close-to-killing blow to her face.

It won't kill her. I think.

**_I REWROTE IT AGAIN XD_**


	2. Drones 107 and 109

I watched as they put the twerp in cuffs. It was amusing to watch her squirm. But something didn't feel right about catching her so..._easily_. Especially with the weapons at her disposal. Well, guess it doesn't matter. As the police droids struggled to shove her into the car (she was suprisingly strong for such a twig of a person) she looked me in the eyes with manical glee, that soon disappeared as the robots finally managed to get her in the car.

"Hey Caitlyn."

"Hello, Vi," she paused for a moment, "You looked quite agitated while you were trying to subdue her, when usually you enjoy causing physical pain."

"Your point being?" I responded bitterly, remembering that un-fond memory.

"What did she do to you Vi?"

"Nuffin," just let it be Cupcake, _just let it be. _Caitlyn raised an eyebrow at me and put her hands on her hips. "Maaaaybeeeeeeeeee sumfin." Caitlyn raised the other brow in a manner that said 'You've got to be kidding me, Vi.' "Yeah, she said something."

"Well, what did she do?" Oh cupcake, you are sooooooo nosy. "I don't remember..." Just quit while you're still ahead Cait. "Okay I remember, but I don't have to tell you nothin', I am obligated to my privacy," I stated in a rather defensive manner, puffing out my chest and standing a little taller, even though I already beat Caitlyn in the game of height. It's not an actual game, just thought I would clear that up for you guys.

"No, Vi, you are obligated to food, medical attention, clothing, and shelter. Privacy, however, is a privelage." Did you really just Alcatraz me Cait? **(hey author's note here: pretend Runeterra has an Alcatraz too.) **

"Doesn't matter, you can't make me say anything Cait."

Caitlyn was staring at my quite hostily now. Wow, did i just say 'quite'...I've only spent like a couple months on the force with Cait...she has a quite fast acting effect on me, I suppose. I said 'quite' again. And 'I suppose' in a very formal manner. Woah.

"Caitlyn I am going to tell you this in a way you can understand. She did it to me, therefore it's my business, not yours, and you could torture me and I still wouldn't tell you."

"Vi, I know what I know what she _did," _she responded with venom...and a little...jealousy? I blushed a bit. Well this is in no way embarrasing. Oh wait, it freaking is.

_Then why are you asking me Cait? Why?_ Oh wait. I know. She's manipulative and a know-it-all and she is nosy and, as she would say it, 'quite concerned'. Concerned my ass. She's something alright but not concerned. No ones ever been concerned for me.

"Then maybe you should butt-out cupcake."

"Butt-out? Butt-out? Vi you are my partner, It is my _job_, nay, my _responisbility_ to be concerned for you." Dammit Cait, stop caring. "Well maybe I don't wanna be your partner anymore," I blurted out...do I still wanna be her partner?

"Vi do you realize you are either my partner, or in jail."

Fuck you Caitlyn. Fuck. You.

"Well if you are really my friend...maybe you would make an exception..but no, you're just a freaking bossy bitch that could never has time for friends or love. I'd prefer jail over you. Maybe someone will make me their bitch there. Better than being yours." So not the smartest thing but it mean can't get anyworse right? I really hope no one decides to make me their bitch...but if they do I can just handle it the hard way-or in my opinion, fun way. Break their face.

Caitlyn's eyes watered a bit at this and showed, for a split-second, her eyes looked hurt, and then soon followed by gleaming with hatred.

"Drones 107 and 109, pursue officer-no, former officer-Vi."

There 'eyes' went from slightly showing a neutral greyish-blue to glowing a dangerous red, they were preparing to attack, and I didn't have my gauntlents. Might as well try doe. As they came to restrain me I punched one right in the 'neck' where it was unprotected wires and gears. It's head popped right off and started to sizzle. No way the twerp would allow them to subdue her that easily...-I ducked right into time to miss the fist of one of the androids and popped back up grabbing it's fist before it could retract it and flipping the-realllly heavy-robot over on the ground and putting my foot on a mess of exposed wires and gears and grinding my heel into it until it stopped twitchting. Two down...I looked at the remaining drones at Caitlyns disposal...only like...1..2...3...4-fuck this, there's a lot more to go.

* * *

_**A/N**_

**_Greetings, my oh-so appreciated readers, I am working hard to revive some chapters. Input through reviews and pm'ing is, and will be, much appreciated. So basically, I tried to slightly fix the formatting and hopefully expanded on the feelings somewhat, it doesn't make sense now, but read on and what happened might make slightly more sense, I just need to edit the chapter that explains all this as well...And trust me, I am determined to find a way to make this chapter more realistic._**


	3. Jail Cell, Sweet Jail Cell

I sat on the uncomfortable mass of springs, metal bars, and thin woven rubber and fabric that was apparently supposed to be my 'bed'. No way...my real bed was way more uncomfortable. I tried to ingore the skitzophrenic maniac that was in the cell next to me. We were both major threats, apparently, so they put us on the same cell level. Some people might take the phrase 'major threat' as in insult, but not me, it just feeds my ego.

The annyoing sociopath kept talking to her rocket launcher. And not just talking. No, it couldn't be normal at all. She had to be _bickering _with it in that annoying, high-pitched voice and the obviously-fake, deep voice that followed to respond. And she wasn't bickering with her rocket launcher about anything normal, no, she had to be bickering with it about how many bullets could a poro eat before its head exploded into asexual confetti. Then she tried to bring her mini-gun into the conversation. But apparently it's mute. NO FREAKING DUH! IT'S AN INANIMATE OBJECT YOU FREAKING IDIOT!

And what the fuck is up with her getting to keep her weapons, and me not getting to keep mine. Probably made her weapons useless by removing parts, mine, well fuck, they were probably too damn complicated for those dumbasses to figure out.

"Will you _please _just shut the hell up." Fucking bitch is getting on my nerves.

"Why would I do that?"

Bitch, you're about to cross the line. Again.

"Because if you don't, then I am going to grab your vocal cords out through your throat and stuff them down your rocket launcher and shoot your own freaking vocal cords at you with your own freaking weapon."

The little maniac's face lit up with glee. Of course she found torture and death threats fun. Of course she found them enjoyable. Of course she found the freaking thought of _herself _being _tortured as 'fun'_. Of all the lunatics and highly-less annoying criminals and murderers, Caitlyn had to stick me with this one. She might play it off as 'it was the only cell availble', or 'they were very conveinent cell locations to keep an eye on her #1 threats,' but no, those are all lies. I pissed Caitlyn off and I was already on her bad side, so now I deal with the punishment. I said she wasn't my real friend and I was ri-

"Hey fathands!" Went that fucking high-pitched voice, fucking interrupting me, for like the fucking 27th time.

"_What?" _Full of venom. Good.

"You know...without your gauntlets I can't really call you fathands..." Her voice trailed off, giving me just enough time to leave a remark. "Your point being?" Even more venom. Better.

"Wellllll...I really like to call you fathands..." Just fucking get to the point the point already. "Oh, what a shame...and here I was beginning to think it would be something stupid."

"Welllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll...the only way for me to able to call you fathands again and for you to play-off enjoying it," she paused and leaned in closer to the tiny slot between our cell walls. Also courtesy of Caitlyn...apparently she thought I would need company...and that is was for my 'own good', as if. "...*Evil smile* Is for us to get your gauntlets back."

Well that's fucking obvious.

"Oh yeah? And how do you plan to execute this 'genius' idea?"

"Well how much can you bench press?"

"650...725...give or take a few more pounds." (_**Authors note: Vi with her gauntlets weighs about 8140 pounds, according to Riot but gah...that's so much so I changed it.)**_

"Oh...you're stronger than you look...well...ima thinking you break down your door and then you break down mine...and then I will help you get your gauntlets back." Stronger than I look? Says the, surprisingly hard to crunch, human chicken bone? Damn right I'm strong, bitch.

"Okay first off, our doors weigh 'bout 1000 pounds each, twerp, and are made of solid steel."

"But I th-"

"And second of all...even if I did get out I would _never _help_ you._ You're a freaking manical, perverted, scummy, crazy person." I interrupted, not giving her time to say anything else stupid or crazy.

"I'm not crazy, my reality is just different from yours." She said it with such sincerity, such sureness, like that my reality wasn't real. Sometimes I wish it wasn't real, but sadly not the case.

"Uh-hmmmm...yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night, twerp."

"Deal or no deal?"

I pondered a few seconds in thought. Caitlyn would surely get hurt. But she hurt me. So it only makes sense that I hurt her. Besides..when did I ever care about crime? I just like to hit people, and law enforcement gives-no, _gave_ me a reason.

"Deal."

"YAY!" Jinx threw her arms up in the air and did some weird dance thingy-mabob.

Oh god...I am going to regret this aren't I? Yes, yes I am. But I regret alot of things in my life...but so far I'm not dead yet... If Caitlyn knew what I was thinking and doing she would have me locked up right on the spot...but she already locked me up...so what do i have to lose? Well my life but that doesn't really matter right n-

"GOOD! Now, bust through your door...and then through mine." She yelled with renewed (if it ever left) insanely, determined vigor. "With what?" I questioned, doubtful that it was gonna be anything plausible. "Your fists." *Face Palm*

Who is this physcotic idiot? No really, who is she, for reals?

"Hey twerp."

"Yus?"

"What's your name?"

"I uh-uhhhh...Jinx...yeah! My name is Jinx!"

Makes sense...but it's still a stupid name if you ask me. Probably a nickname. A stupid nickname.

"Well that's stupid."

"And your name is Vi right?" Lucky guess...

First time she called me by my real name sincerly...nope. I still hate her alot with a 0% chance of ever liking her stupid bitch self.

"Soooooooooooo Viiii...well what else can we do to get out?"

I spotted a camera in my cell. And I'm not going to go on a freaking murder spree, so if I had one...then that means that manical serial killer (AKA Jinx) in the cell next to mine must have one too, right? Right. Well, looks like our 'Genius' escape plan is down the drain, and by genius i mean absolute insanity and ignorance. Just as well. If I had to spend one more minute without something seperating her and I, then _I _would become the murderer. I won't tell her, it's not even worth wasting my breath on.

* * *

_**10 minutes later:**_

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP NOW, I WILL FUCKING CUT OFF YOUR FUCKING BRAIDS AND FUCKING HANG YOU WITH THEM!"

"Why? My plans are absolute genius."

"No! NO THEY AREN'T!"

"Yes they are, fathands, you are just too dense to comprehend them."

"I'm not saying I am some freaking academic alpha bitch or something, but in what world is building an army of monkey dolls out of mashed potatoes and concrete to break down this wall, a good idea?"

"Oh fathands, you're so cute when you get angry."

That stupid remark made me angry. Like furious. Anddddddddd realllllllllly frustrated. But it also kinda made me blush. I know she was just mocking me. But a compliment is a compliment right? No. It pisses me off. It's so freaking belittling and down-sizing. And just so freaking...just so freaking...GAWH! IT'S SOMETHING AND I DON'T LIKE IT AND IT MAKES ME WANT TO CHOKE HER TO DEATH.

"Cute...huh? You know what would be cute to me? Beating you to a bloody pulp with my bare hands."

"Well you'll have to catch me first." Her voice sounded kinda _suggestive_...hmmph..._creepy_. Mental brain wipe of all things that have to do with her commencing in 3..2..Now.

Oh damn...it didn't work.

"Why catch you when I can kill you at lunch time later?"

She didn't smile at this. Finally.

She kinda looked sad? ...afraid? ...annoyed? ...frustrated? ...angry? ...disappointed? Good. Serves her right.

The room was silent for about 2 minutes and then the skitzofrenic conversations with her rocket launcher started up again. Kill me now...

* * *

_**2 Weeks Later...**_

It was night time. I was sleepng on my Piltover Prison approved bed staring at my Piltover Prison approved clock that said 3:03 AM. They make us get up at 6 AM so I went to be around 1:00 PM just to make my point. No way am I getting up at that time. No way am I doing anything they want. I will not rat out the bootlegger of the prison (apparently it's a yordle..who woulda thunk it?) No way will I not drink the bootlegged alchohal. No way will I stop trying to create my own ciggarettes. No way will I stop starting prison fights...he took my pudding...he paid the price. No way would I eveeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnn think about cooperating with the guards. No way will I stop trying to kill Jinx. No way will I stop flipping off the cameras when I see them. No way will I stop contemplating what Caitlyn is thinking...or seeing...or hearing...I hope she heard all my insults to her and saw all those middle fingers to the cameras that were meant for her.

No way will I stop thinking about her...'my friend'...'my partner'...that betrayed me all because I got a bit out of line and said I would rather be in jail. Maybe she took it seriously? Because jail would be a whole lot better without Jinx. I was serious until I found out she was in the cell next to mine. But rea-

The screeching sound of my door being unlocked and slid open bounced off the walls of my tiny living space. Who is it? Did Jinx really find a way out? No, I could here her snoring...and sleep-mumbling. Well then must be the cops..or that guy who I kicked the crap out of. Whoever it was didn't deserve the respect for me to actually sit up and show that I cared.

"Vi." I know that voice..that aristocratic voice. That was Caitlyn's voice.


	4. YOU DID WHAT?

I sat up, my jaw dropped wide open. Why was I so shocked? Of course Caitlyn would come back begging me to be her partner again. Of course she would come back telling me she regretted everything she did and said to me. And yeah she'll wanna beg for my forgiveness and mercy. But no. She doesn't deserve it. So she won't get-

"Vi, attention, please."

You think you can be so harsh to me and then ask for my attention, my focus, my respect, and with a 'please' no less? You don't even have the nerve to talk to me in a voice that conveys how you really feel. That bitter, harsh voice. The voice that condemned me. The voice that sent me away for one little mistake. And a mistake I made out of dumb, blind anger, too!

She walked closer to my bed as I turned my head to the side to ignore her. But...I just couldn't make myself turn my head. Part of me wanted her to cry and beg for forgiveness and then harshly reject her. Part of me also wanted to apologize. And part of me wanted to _listen to her apologies...and to forgive her. _Deep down, I wanted her to forgive me._ But,_ then again, another part of me made me wanna agree to Jinx's deal...if she ever figured out how to accomplish her crazy scheme. And the other part of me wanted to watch her be-not just want her to be- slowly eaten alive. So really...what do I know about what I want? Nothing. Well...thats a lie because I do know...

My thoughts were interupted by a hand being put on my shoulder. It was Caitlyn's hand. I wanted to jerk away...but I couldn't. She was staring right into my eyes. Her dark brown eyes. I had never noticed how dark they were before. They were almost black. Good. They match her soul.

"Yeah Caitlyn?"

It came out so...sentimental-ish-y-like-yet-not-quite. Is that a word? No..but I just said it, so it is now. I was staring back into her eyes. My eyes were boring into her eyes quite intentionally (Damn. I did it again). Partly because I felt...I don't know what I felt...but I felt it...and partly because I was hoping that there was a slight chance I have an unknown power to shoot lasers out of my eyes.

"If you would follow me, please."

She didn't even cuff my hands. Am I really that wimpy to her? Do I act that weak? Or is she just too trusting?

It all seemed surreal to me, either from the fact that I've had no sleep...or the fact that that bootlegged alchohal was finally getting to me. What was a minute or two, felt like ages. Time felt like it was bending and winding around, stretching and shrinking in the dark of the blank corridor. It was so silent, save for a few roudy cells we passed by. The darkness seemed to engulf the dim flourescent lights that lined the above ceiling. Click-clack, click-clack went Caitlyn's heels as she walked down the hall. It was some what comforting and unnerving at the same time. It was somewhat reasurring.

We stopped in front of a giantic abomination to the door. The sign above it said exit. It was a taunt. A dare. You may have your freedom if you can bust me down. Unlock my neverending, always-changing security, and you are free, you have your escape. To some, anyway. But not to Cait. No she had a get out of jail-free-card. Literally. It was blue and silver with a barcode on it. She swiped it under a scanner. She proceded to enter a multitude of codes in. I looked at the door as she did. It was rather...Zaun-like. Giant black gears. Giant black cords. Shadey looking indeed. It was bursting out steam through random pipes. It was painted red and green and yellow in certain places. Every now and then I would discover a bright yellow glowing circle on it that would soon disappear and light up somewhere else on the door. It was menacing. Intimidating. It had a malevolent air around it. Kinda like it would eat some one.

The door opened with the sound of a bunch loud locks unlocking. Scraping, clicking and shuffling out of place. Caitlyn elegantly opened the door with grace. And with one hand too. It looked really heavy. I tried to shove against it after it shove. Didn't budge. Zaun mechanics. Go figure.

We walked down a cell-less corridor now. It was brightly lit with flourescent lights and had a drone on the right and left side for every 10 feet. This was a long corridor. There were hallways and doors that intersected and branched off of it. We, however, kept walking straight mostly. We took a sharp right turn and then walked straight some more. Then took a left turn. And so on. To sum it up, we walked.

We stopped again, at a another door this time, too. This one just had a swipey-thingy on it, no weird screen and keyboard. Caitlyn simply produced a purple card this time. It actually matched her outfit. How come I never got a card that matched my outfit? Or, even better, one that matched my hair?

The door opened and I didn't wait for Caitlyn to give the 'okay, you can enter,' I just saundered in. Or I attempted to. No, I staggered in and tripped on my own feet. Way to go Vi, way to go. Caitlyn just walked past me as I heaved myself off the ground. I love how you care so much about me Cait, oh wait, you don't.

"Officer Vi, take a seat."

I mumble something inaudible as I sat down on a leather chair, I hoped it was inaudible, because I don't even know what I said.

"As you know, you were arrested."

"Yes, _I know._"

"Do you know why?"

"*Grumble* _Yes_."

"Then why were you arrested?"

"Because I pissed you off."

Caitlyn started laughing a bit at this. Um..was she high or something?

I just stared blankly at her...contemplating if I should take advantage of her buzz and walk out of here with my own hair-matching card...or if I should smack her back to reality. So far, the first choice was winning.

Caitlyn's face went back to serious, "Oh, you're not kidding?"

"No."

"..."

"..."

"So no one told you about the plan."

"..."

"For the love of god, Vi, answer me."

"No one told me."

Caitlyn massaged her temples, and looked back at me. Now she was frustrated.

"I informed Jayce to tell you."

WELL THERE'S HER FREAKING PROBLEM RIGHT THERE! MR.I'M-SO-FREAKING-AWESOME-AND-I-AM-SO-SMART-AND-HANDSOME. OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE SHE COULD HAVE PICKED, SHE CHOSE HIM! He's a freaking dick-head.

"...*Rolls eyes*"

"Very well, I will inform you," She stopped to think for a moment, " Vi, you were not really arrested. It was an inside job, so to speak."

"Huh?" My jaw had literally dropped and I was staring at Cait like some kinda confused neandrathal.

"Well, we wanted you to do an inside job on finding the bootlegger of the prison, but, when that criminal-"

"Jinx"

"What?"

"Her name is Jinx."

"When _Jinx _arrived we decided that we would have yo do an inside job on her too. But, we did not inform you on that part, because we were afraid you might-"

"Might what? Screw it up. Rat myself out? Tell her the plans?"

"Yes."

"Nice trust Cait, Nice trust."

I got up and staggered out the door, this time I did not trip.

"Officer Vi, come back here!"

"NO!"

I flipped Caitlyn off and headed straight for the one place that all problems could be solved at.

The bar.


	5. You Should Have Seen the Other Guy

_**THIS WILL BE AWKWARD SINCE I DON'T DRINK ALCHOHAL, FORGIVE ME.**_

I opened the door to the bar, determined to get sloshed. To wash away the pain with alchohal. Well, I was already half way drunk, but can't hurt right? Well kinda, but who gives a damn? Certainly not me. _**(YEAH THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY CLEAR For a drunk person, JUST TO GIVE YOU THE GIST OF WHAT IS HAPPENING.)**_

I stumbled over to a wooden bar stoll and slumped down onto the..erm...bar counter. I buried my head in my arms. Oh god, I am acting like such a baby. But who cares? I have the right to. After the lies, and the pain, and the...other stuff, I deserve to be pissed and act like a freaking baby! I'm just glad I got out of there before I made a make shift knife and stabbed Jinx through the slot with it.

Jinx...Jinx is one thing to think about. And yes, I consider her a _thing_. What's her deal...what's up with here, really? I mean...one moment she is trying to murder you and then she's hitting on you. It's creepy. I just wanna break her freaking skull. I want to hear her bones break. I want her to _die _and never come back. And even when she dies it won't be enough! No...I'll still have this anger. This stupid uncomfortable feeling. This freaking rage that makes me want to stab someone to death. Well, I've always had that rage, but um...this is worse. But enough about that I didn't come here to stress...or have a pity party...I came here to get drunk..and maybe I don't know...well whenever I drink I do crazy things. One day I woke up in Ionia where apparently I had forcedly made out with a monk. I woke up with alot of bruises. Heck I still have them. It was like 2 weeks ago. A celebritory drink (actually drinks) for joining the force.

"Mam?"

"Wha...t?"

"Would you like a beverage?"

"Um sure, whatever."

"What will it be..from the looks of you..something strong?"

"Yeshh-shh"

Way to sound proffesional Vi. Way to sound proffesional.

I swear I heard the bartender chuckle.

Good, at least he's having fun.

He came back with a giant bottle of something, and a shot glass. He poured me a shot.

"Just give me the bottle."

"That bad huh?"

I gave him a glare, and he handed over the bottle. I grabbed it out of his hand and took a giant swig of it.

I started coughing and tried to wipe off my tounge with my hair. Still tasted horrible.

"Would you prefer something else?"

"No *cough* I'm *cough* good."

Rule of thumb. The worse the flavor, the better to get drunk with, that's my philosophy.

_**3O MINUTES LATER...OH DEAR VI, OH DEAR...**_

I staggered around the bar, and walked up to...Caitlyn?

"HEY CAITLYN!"

No response.

"Caitlyn, talk to me to dammit!"

No response.

"Caityln I have something to fucking tell you!"

I stumbled over there, only managing to trip once, and grabbed Caitlyn by the shoulder...huh don't remember it being that big.

"HEY CAITLYN FREAKING LOOK AT ME WHILE I'M FREAKING TALKING TO YOU!"

Caitlyn turned around and looked at me. Huh, funny, I don't remember Caitlyn having a beard...and being like a billion years old.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat the hell happend to you Caitlyn, you look like you got mauled by a bear...and then a rat nested on your face...damn...what the hell are you smoking?"

"What did you just say?" Responded a gruff voice.

Wait...this wasn't Caitlyn. Oh fu-

A fist hit me in the nose. I stumbled back and fell. The pain only stinged a bit. Hahaha. Baby hands. Then I looked at my hands, they were covered in blood. As I laughed hysterically on the floor the coppery flavor of blood filled my mouth. It's scent filled my nose. I stood up and dusted myself off. No fucking way you're getting away with that you bastard.

I walked up and grabbed the man on the shoulder, forcing him to turn back around. He turned around, clearly pissed..I think..my fist hit him to fast for me to tell. He doubled over in pain, now we have matching noses, twinsies yay! Wait I take that back...he's ugly.

I walked rounded on him, more happy to be punching someone than actually pissed.

I slugged him again, this time it hit him on the mouth and chin. He stumbled back and fell down. He looked like he had been tortured or something, blood everywhere. It poured out of his nose, his mouth, and a cut on his cheek. And the funny thing is, I was just using my bare hands. He raised his hands to submit. Oh no you're aren't gonna do that to me again...no one is going to do that to me again.

"You done already? Well I'm just getting started." I managed to slur out.

I sat down on his chest and started punching him reaptedly in the face. He had two black eyes now, one was swollen shut, the other was flooded with blood. His nose was black and blue and red and bleeding. His whole face was a mass of bruises, his lips were puffy and swollen, oh, and bleeding as well. My knuckles were bleeding now. Covered in scrapes and cuts, they were raw, and it hurt like hell to punch him each time. But I didn't want to stop. Two security drones came and grabbed me off the man. I looked up. Everyone was staring at me with horror and shock. Oh well. Nuffin I hadn't seen before. I looked at the man...oh god...it looked like a freaking chain saw massacare. Oh god ...was he..dead?

I slumped down as the drones carried my body to the police car. Hey look, actual police this time. One was reading me my rights as I laughed and laughed.

I stopped laughing.

What the hell was that? What the hell really? I sounded like..like..Jinx.A chill ran down my spine as bile crawled up my throat I'm...I'm..like he-

NO! I am nothing like that freak.

As soon as the two drones pulled me out of the police car, I shoved them both away. I tried to run, but stumbled and tripped, falling on the ground. I wretched and barfed up bile and a clear liquid that was like acid. It was acid..and alchohal. My hands tugged at the grass as I tried to force myself up. But then I was carried away by drones again.


	6. Ummmm This Is Awkward

_The room was blurry, and Caitlyn was stamping papers with either an 'accpeted', or 'denied' stamp. Flip, Bam, Flip, Bam, Flip, Bam, Flip, Bam. I don't know why she was doing this...I wish I could say I forgot..but I can't, I don't think I've ever been told. I can't remember what's happened, I-I...don't know whats happening now..._

_I stumbled over to Caitlyn after standind awkwardly in the middle of the room for a few minutes. Speaking of rooms...this was my old bedroom. The one I had before I joined the force. The walls were riddled with bullet holes that had been duck-taped shut. Clothing hung from any edge, curve, or corner that it could catch on, some pieces even littered the floor. Old food was everywhere, it looked rancid, like always, but...I couldn't smell anything. Nothing._

_Caitlyn didn't seem to notice me. I poked her with my pointer finger. She stopped what she was doing and looked up at me. She said nothing and just stared up at me. I leaned in closer to her, merely to examine her...not for anything else. Not even the clean scent of her hair lingered. My heart was fluttering all of a sudden. _

_"Are you going to just stand there oogling me like some monkey oogling a banana, Vi, or are you going to say something?"_

_I jumped up out of shock, I didn't except her to talk._

_"Um..um...ummmm.."_

_"Um? You're wasting daylight Vi, tell me what you have to say."_

_That...sounded familar...woah, total dejavu moment._

_"...Hi." I croaked out._

_"Hi? Is that what you have interupted me for?"_

_"Um...Hi Caitlyn?"_

_Way to be sauve Vi, way to be Sauve._

_She simply rolled her eyes in reply._

_"Cait-uh Caitlyn...I um have to tell you something."_

_"And what is that, Vi?"_

_Truth be told, I had nothing to tell her. But..umm..there was something about being close to her, that I uh...that I kinda liked. _

_I leaned in closer to Caitlyn and put my left hand over her work papers. Now she was forced to look into my eyes._

_"Vi."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Remove your hand from my papers."_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"No."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_She tried to pry my hand off of her stack of documents but she couldn't. It was kinda funny, well...until she stopped trying to and glared back at me, boreing into my skull with those dark brown eyes of hers_. _I never noticed how_..._pretty they were. I leaned in, closing the gap between us an-_

My eyes darted open. I was laying down on a couch, wrapped up in a blanket. I was covered in a thick layer of sweat. I went to touch my nose...and it was clean. No dried, or wet, blood. I began to stand up and then it hit me. My head started pounding, forcing me to lay back down. It felt like someone had stuck needles inside my skull and were twisting them around, and around, and around. I gave up on escaping the couch and instead sunk into it's comfy, warm, embrace.

Wait a second...my couch isn't leather, and it isn't this comfortable for sure. Come to think of it...this isn't even my house. It was too clean...and exspensive to be my house. This was Caitlyn's house, I remember it from the time I dropped off some cupcakes for her.

"CAITLYN!" I yelled, my voice sounded like a female corn husk. A weird metaphor I know but I feel it is the best way to describe my current..situation. I coughed a little afterwards. It felt like someone was scraping against my throat with sandpaper.

Caitlyn entered the room after a minute of me waiting for her.

"Yes, Vi?"

"Why am I here, cupcake?"

"Do you remember last night, _at all?_"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmm, Nope."

"You don't remember storming out and heading to the bar?" I stared at her with a dumbfounded look.

"And then y-"

"OH GOD! Is-is...is he dead?" The events of last night all came rushing back into my mind.

"No Vi, he is not dead, he is in intensive care."

"Coma?"

"No Vi,"

I sighed in relief, and then tensed up again, here comes the freaking lecture.

"Vi, he was _very _ close to death, just be lucky Piltover has some of the most advandced medical equipment, if not, he might have died..."

"Oh god...well, why aren't I back in the old jail cell?"

"Because he attacked you first, while charges are being pressed on you, it was a...over-dramtic form of self defense. I'm sure you won't have a problem working the graveyard shift until you pay them off."

"*Snorts* Hell, I'd rather go to prison."

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow, and I remembered what she had the power to do...but I hate surrendering to her more. So you know, I'll take my chances.

"Vi, this is not funny, you should be glad you have escaped the worst of the consequences, you technically got off scott-free."

"Caitlyn, I know I am a bad cop...but I do read the rule book...some parts of it anyway, and um..I am pretty sure I should have a jail sentence or something...?"

"In theory yes, but..."

"But what?"

"I payed off the fee to remove you from said jail."

"Like a bribe?"

"No, not a bribe, since no one died, and it was self defense in..some ways, there was a payable fee to get you out of jail."

"_What was the fee, Caitlyn?_"

"...50,000..."

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"..."

"CAITLYN! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? THAT WAS..THAT WAS...You didn't need to do that for _me_."

"You are my partner Vi, and really, after my parents passed away I inherited there fortune, it didn't even dent the bank account."

"Okay."

"Vi, is something the matter?"

Really, Caitlyn really?

"What freaking type of question is that Cait? Everything is the matter Caitlyn!"

To be honest, I'd had fair share of suckiness to last me about a week, and then some. I felt like just giving up and...crying. BUT NO! The Vi don't cry. And besides...I hate to look weak in front of Caitlyn.

She sat down awkwardly on the couch, well she intended to, but she actually sat down on my knees, and laid her head back on the arm rest. OMFG!

THE WORLD WAS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! IMMINENT DESTRUCTION OF RUNETERRA, AND THE VOID, AND THE HEAVENS AND EVERY SINGLE THING. CAITLYN IS ACTUALLY _FOR ONCE _RELAXING.

This is scary. I examined her. No, she wasn't dead. Ms. I'm-to-busy-to-ever-sit-down-ever, was actually stopping and relaxing. And on my legs too. This was awkward. She seemed exhausted. I was not gonna be the one to tell her about what she was really sitting on.

I looked at her long, thick, brown hair sprawled across the couch, and the shallow rise and fall of her chest as she continued to relax. It was like watching some majestic creature sleep. It was hard to look away from. Not because I was scoping her out, but it was actually from genuine shock and amazment that the Sheriff of Piltover actually was human and slept.

I was bored though.

"Caitlyn."

"Yes, Vi," she answered without opening her eyes. Oh god, did she know I was staring at her? What if she thought it was something other than just pure shock and a little pinch of terror. _Was_ it something other than that?

"I didn't know you ever relaxed."

"Well then you weren't being very realisitc."

"And Caitlyn, you're lying (_**IS THAT THE WRITE TENSE OR WHATEVER? I DON'T KNOW LOLZ SORRY)**_on me,"

"I know."

"Um...um..uh could y-"

"Vi, don't be so immature about it, you're practically as red as a strawberry."

If it were me I woulda said tomato, or blood, but Caitlyn is not me.

Well this isn't embarrasing, oh wait it is. Serious de javu. Cupcake..why are you so damn good at making me flustered and uncomfortable?

"You have..um..nice legs."

WTF was that? I somehow managed to make the most awkward situation ever, even more awkward. What the hell is wrong with me. I blushed an even deeper shade of red.

Caitlyn opened her eyes again and stared at me, and then burst out laughing. I mentally face-palmed, I'm pretty sure if I did phsyically face palm, my head would have exploded from the pain.

"I uh-I didn't mean it like that!"

Caitlyn just giggled some more. This was scary too.

"Thank you *giggle* Vi," Caitlyn was now pratically the same shade of red as me.

I stared into her eyes. There's something about looking into her eyes that makes me calm, and focused, despite her facial expression, yet still makes my heart flutter around my chest. She stopped laughing after a few seconds and stared back. I swear I could hear my heart pound.

"Vi." She was still returning my gaze.

"Yes, Cupcake?"

"I've never noticed how beautiful your eyes were."

"Oh um..I probably get them from my mom or my dad...or well I duInno, but um yeah thanks."

I think that was the first time Caitlyn ever complimented me. If the world didn't end now, It would be a miracle.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Caitlyn got up and excused herself. I stared at her as she left.

"Vi stop staring at me."

It's like she has eyes in the back of her head dammit!

"Uh, okay."

I looked away and tried to ignore the warmth leftover from where Caitlyn's body had rested.


	7. Vi Stands For Vindictive

I had finally worked up enough nerve to get up off the couch and take a shower. I felt like somebody had taken a sledge hammer to my head and then again, and then again, and then again. And not to talk about that night...but, each every bit detail came back to me, leaving questions left and right...but the most troubling ones were: Why was I looking for Caitlyn even though I had went to the bar to get away from her, why did I keep hitting that guy after I had disabled him. Why did I enjoy it? Why did I...I...I...I was like her. No, I'm nothing like her. I actually feel guilty for beating that guy into the hospital...I feel bad for enjoying it...I feel bad that Caitlyn had to pay for it, most of all. But do I care? Really? No, I only care about the last one. That guy deserved it.

I slipped out of my clothes and opened the shower door. I turned the knob all the way up. I still felt like I was covered in the blood splatter. At first cold water poured down on my shoulders and my back and all the other stuff. It gradually got hotter and hotter, and hotter until it was scolding hot and steam was pouring out of the shower. I didn't care about the pain, or the burning, I was just scrubbing and scrubbing and scrubbing, scrubbing away the blood, the sweat, and the memory. The memory of that night, the memory of those nights before. I slumped down in the shower as salty tears mixed with shower water and ran down my face. I buried my head into my hands, silent tears still streaming down my face. I didn't make a sound, my nose didn't run, I didn't scream or sob. No my eyes were just watering...that's all. I don't have the privelage to cry. I don't _want _to cry. I have to remain strong, or as Caitlyn would say, resolute. I can't look weak. I reached my hand up to turn off the water. I heaved my self up off the ground and wrapped myself in a towel. I looked at my clothes...they still had blood on them, and vomit, and sweat. I'm not gonna wear those again. I didn't even dare kick them to the side. I'm Caitlyn will have something to wear. Better not be a dress though. Better not be a dress. She might be a freaking walking bombshell that knows how to use her body to her advantage...but uh I don't, so no thanks.

"Hey Cupcake!"

"Cupcake!"

No reply. I walked around her small, yet exspensive, flat until I found a giant wooden door, that had a plaque on it with 'Office' engraved into the metal. The door it's self was ellegantly carved and cut. It had some wood-protectant sprayed on it or something. I slowly opened the knob making sure the towel still covered my more private features the went in.

My jaw dropped at what I saw. It was . . Standing near _my _Cupcake. Talking with her. Flirting with her. Showing that 'sauve' smile. That grin that made me want to knock his freaking teeth out of his freaking skull. And the worse thing was, the thing that made me want to shove his hammer down his throat and rip it out through his stomach, she was laughing. She was happy. She was smiling. And not the kind of awkward giggle I'm able to get from her. No. It was a charmed smile, and a real un-awkward laugh.

I walked up to Jayce and punched him in the face.

Okay no I didn't. But I imagined doing it.

I cleared my throat to interupt their conversation.

Jayce turned around and stared at me, and then at Caitlyn, and then at me, and then at her, and then at me, and so on, and then offered a 'please explain' look to her.

"Uh...I'll just be going then."

"No Jayce, wait, it's not _like that."_

I just laughed at the weirded out face of Jayce. Cait glared at me, Jayce slowly tried to back out of the room, accidently backing into me.

"Sorry hammerhead, she's spoken for," I mocked with a devilish smile on my face.

"That is not true, _Vi _is just being her rude, ignorant self."

Wow that hurt. I forgot that she was probably still angry at me, and now that she had renewed energy...ermmm...I better leave, but I was stil clothingless...unless I wanted to walk home with just a towel.

"Uh..yeah it's not like that Jayce, I was just taking a shower, hence the wet hair...anyway I need some clothes, the ones I changed outta had vomit and blood on them."

"Jayce, I must excuse myself from our conversation."

"Vi, come with me."

"Kk Cupcake."

We walked out of the room, leaving Jayce to do whatever a Jayce does. Then the butt-chewing started.

"Vi, what was _that?"_

_"_What was what?"

"That whole 'She's spoken for thing'."

"Oh that? Just me being my _rude, ignorant self."_

"Vi."

"I dunno, I was just messing with him."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, dragging me to her room. My heart started pounding. This is where The Great Caitlyn sleeps, and dresses, and..and...does other stuff too probably..like reading and _stuff. _Probably stuff with _Jayce_, for all I know.

Caitlyn went to her suprisingly large closet and motioned for me to follow her in, I watched as she shifted through dresses, and dresses, and oh look...more dresses.

"Ah-hah! This will do nicely."

She handed me a black dress. It was simple. It was kinda tight-looking though. Oh god...out of all the dresses...it had to be...this...this...monstrosity of simple figure-huggingness.

Well played Cait, well played indeed.

Caitlyn offered me the dress, I looked it up and down, then thought how Caitlyn would look in it. Nope. I couldn't wear this. She raised an eyebrow as I looked at it.

"Oh, whats wrong Vi? _Are you scared you can't __**pull it off**_?" She asked, a taunting, daring smile on her face.

"I uh...uh...Caitlyn..do you have something else, _please?"_

"I'm afraid thats all I have left Vi." She winked and walked out of the closet, allowing me to change.

I came out of the closet wearing a tight black dress on my body, and a grimace on my face.

Caitlyn just stared at me..her eyes filled with shock.

"Cait...I know I look bad in my dress...but you don't have to look at me like that..."

"Vi, look in the mirror."

I turned around, and to my dismay, there was a mirror where I could further worsen my shame.

My jaw dropped. It was way too tight in all the wrong (although some might consider them right) places. It showed my cleavage, and my curves, and I wanted to burn it.

"Okay...the _towel _was less revealing than this...I want it back."

I walked over to the door to open it and retrieve my towel, but Caitlyn hopped up and ran infront of it.

"Vi, you look marvelous, why do you want to change?"

"Cuz I look like a slut. I mean seriously who wears this sutff...oh-I uh..I mean it looks good on you, but most people, including me, just look slutty, I mean...argh...you're a freaking bombshell, and I-I'm not...so I look like a prostitute."

Caitlyn was silent for a second, and then she walked closer to me. She took my hands in her own. They were soft, yet callused slightly where her rifle had rested in her hands each and everyday since she was a teenager. She then looked up at me, her eyes met mine, I wanted to look away, but I'm such a sucker for eye contact.

"Vi, you are, and always have been, beautiful."

I looked at her with my classic cave(wo)man Vi look.

"I-I-"

No, no more weakling stutters of indecision. I'm Vi, and Vi stands for vindictive.

_**pretend vindictive means straight-forward**_

"I think you're beautiful too, Caitlyn."

We stood there staring into each others eyes for a few minutes, and the funny thing was, despite my ever-quickining heart beat, It was calming, not awkward.

I closed the gap between me and Caitlyn. My lips met hers. They were soft and fluffy, like clouds. A soft murmer of, 'Vi', escaped her lips, breaking the silence. I ran my hands through her hair. She responded by tugging and toying with the long side of my hair, and tracing shapes on the shorter side. Oh God...this was so wrong. I walked forward, which put her back up against the wall. Our bodies were pressing together. I kissed her more deeply, and I could feel her chest move up and down faster...or was that my chest?

She shoved me away, breaking the kiss, I looked at her for a moment, then leaned into continue, and she shoved me away again.

"V-Vi we..we can't do this..."

"...I know Cait. But..don't we deserve to? Don't we both deserve to love someone?"

"No Vi, not like this."

She shoved passed me and ran out of the room.

What just happened?

_**SO THIS IS LIKKKKKKKKKKKKE REALLY AWKWARD I KNOW, and things might move too fast..but um...yeah...no one is forcing you to read this against your will..so if ya don't like it don't torture yourself by reading it...But yeah review if you like it, reviews are as addictive as I imagine crystal meth to be. Crytsal meth is a drug, right? And by the way the guy who said Shit, this story is actually interesting. Even though it doesn't cotain sexual acts...well this is a shoutout to you, and I made the ending of this chapter with you in mind, becuz your review made me laugh so freaking much...And yeah i made alot of chapters in the last two days...deal with it, I like to be productive, especially since it's the weekend and I have no homework, and my mom and sister are spending most of their time catering to my great aunt who is a super bitch and in the hospital with aphib...who also has a tad of dementia becuz she thought seal team 6 was waiting for her in her bathroom.**_


	8. My Petit Laitue

I slumped down with my back against the left wall of my room, trying to process what just happened. What was _that_? Why _did _I kiss _her_, of all people? Why kiss my partner _and_ boss? She would never approve, she would say it's not proffesional, and I guess I knew that when I did it, but I just couldn't stop myself. It might have been those beautiful, dark brown eyes,_ they must be cursed, cursed I tell you, cursed!_ Cursed to make everybody who looks into them fall in love with her. Or maybe, just maybe... I'm still drunk. Maybe, just slightly still intoxicated. But if I was, would my head really hurt _this_ much? And if I'm still drunk, well that sucks, I get the stupidity without the pain-killing, what kind of bullshit is that?

Yeah, I know I seriously fucked up, but the thing that really scares me (and very few things scare me) is that I-I...I enjoyed it. And all I really want is to do it again. That and some pain medicine, for emotional or physical pain, I'll take both due to the shitty weak I've been having.

I think this is both the highlight and worst part of my week. So I kissed the girl, but then she rejected me. It's so bittersweet. I mean really, I would be okay with her rejecting me this time if I knew I would be able to just well, you-know with her again, but I _won't_ be able to and that's the problem. And that's what makes it bitter. Kinda like getting sloshed. It's fun before the hangover. That's what this is, it's the end of a buzz. Well you only know you've been high when you're feeling low _**(fuck yeah I just Passenger'd you.)**_

* * *

And what the hell am I going to do now? Just waltz into work tommorow, calling her Cupcake and acting like nothing happened. That's probably what she expects from me. Well no way Cupcake. I am not giving up on you just yet. So, I guess if I am gonna have any luck with getting her, I will need to make her like me back, right? But the real question is, how am I gonna do it? Well what do girls like? Well I like alchohal and my giant ass machinery, and beating the crap out of people. And yelling, I love to yell. And I'm pretty damn sure I'm a girl. Maybe I should take her to a wrestling match.

I can see it now. We are sitting in the front row, she's wearing that purple little dress that's fits right in all the wrong places. And I pretend to be watching the wrestling, but I'm actually 'inspecting' her wrong places, while she is watching the wrestling. The only flaw in this plan is Caitlyn watching wrestling. Next idea.

I gotta think like Caitlyn, I gotta get inside that pretty little elegant head of hers. I know she likes tea, I know she likes crumpets. I know she likes sniper rifles. I know she likes sappy shit. I know she likes fancy stuff. So I think what I need here is a big, sappy, fancy romantic gesture that has to do with tea time and rifles. I think I can make this work.

Step one: Pick her up on my motorcycle, chicks dig motorcycles...erm...I think. Note to self buy a helmet and bring it for her.

Step two: Take her to brunch at a fancy restaurant.

Step three: Find a gun store, buy something rifle-ish-y for her.

Step four: Then take her to the park or something on a walk, maybe end up making out, possibly...maybe I should get her drunk first, this would all be alot easier if I did.

I think it's a good plan. A bit simple, I know, but she'll enjoy it. And I know it's kinda a lot for someone who has a 5% chance of ever loving me back, but the more I remember her laughing, I remember her kindness to me, and that moment when we kissed, I just know she's worth it. And besides, the hardest part will be over once I get her to accept.

Well fuck, that's gonna be really hard. It's times like these when I consider kidnapping her just to make her do stuff other than work. Well...here goes nothing...

* * *

I picked up the phone and the dialed her number. The dial tone range for a good 4 seconds before a posh, elegant female voice answered, "Hello?" This it Vi this is the moment that will make all the difference, "...um...hello."

Very suave Vi, very suave, I'm sure I just totally made her have a lady boner with that awesome introduction..."Vi, is that you?" She responded, knowing it was me, but merely asking to be polite.

"Maybe." What is wrong with me? Am I really trying to play hard to get with someone who doesn't even like me?

"..." I could practically feel her glaring at me through the phone.

"Did you call to bother me, Vi, or do you have something actually important to say?" She asked with a dangerously harsh tone to her voice, it was kinda...sexy sounding. Stay focused. "Uhhh...Well..." What if she rejects me again? I can't do this! I panicked. I hung up the phone without a bye, allowing myself to sit in silence for a while.

Ughh, this is fucking hard. I know I said I can deal with rejection, but...not from her. And I don't know why. All of a sudden my feelings for her are hitting me like a freight train. I mean sure I always found her attractive, but I never knew that the feelings ran _this _deep. It's times like these, I wish all of this was a delusion, a hallucination, a dream that will all be over soon, and I'll wake up to something away from all this. But no, I can't outrun my newly-I think they're newly- developed feelings for the sheriff. I can't ignore them. I have to deal with them.

I picked up the phone again and dialed her number for the second time in the last 5 minutes. The dial tone rung for a short period of time until Caitlyn picked up, "What do you want now, Vi? Haven't you already wasted enough of my time with this tom-foolery?" Her cruelness only makes me love her more. I'm kinda fucked up aren't I? You know what? No more thinking, just doing.

"Love you too Cupcake, anyway, I called to see if you have plans tommorow morning, say around 1:00-ish?" Good, good.

"Why?" She responded in a skeptically curious tone. It was hot too. I think every tone she uses is actually pretty arousing. "Just answer the question my petit laitue." Fiora called me laitue once. I don't know what it means. Hopefully something endearing. Meh.

She paused for a minute, and I think I heard a stifled giggle, "Did you just call me your little lettuce?"

Damn you Fiora, why couldn't you have called me something flattering? "Uh...yes?" I responded, mortified for calling her lettuce instead of something actually complimenting.

"Um, thankyou? But, to answer your question Vi, no I do not have any plans for the occasion. Is there a specific reason you are asking?" She replied, no longer harsh, thank you Fiora, I think the wombo combo of my stupidity and failed attempts at Fioras compliments, have lightened the mood.

Okay, half of the battle has been fought.

"So, I was just wondering if we could go out for brunch..." I crossed my fingers and cringed waiting for the response.

"Vi, I do not think it would be very...proffesional of us to go on a date," she explained in an all-too-serious tone.

Think fast Vi, think fast, "But it's not a date! I just think you need to get out more, is all. I mean really, your always cramped up in that stuffy office doing stupid paper work. If you don't do it for me, do it for yourself," or just lie, that works too. She stopped for a moment to what I suppose was to ponder in thought, "Very well Vi, pick me up at 12:45 PM sharp tommorow...This better not be a date."

"Oh you won't regret it Cupcake." I promise you, you won't regret it whatsoever.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**So, I know I have made a lot of chapter 8's, but I think this is the one, I await your feedback**_


	9. Madness? Madness? THIS IS LOVE!

"Would you fancy a bite?" Questioned a rather posh and ellegant voice, breaking the awkward silence, causing my head to snap up and look in her direction.

It took a couple seconds for my eyes to focus in and realize what was happening. Caitlyn was gracefully holding a fork out towards me with a piece of shrimp on it.

"Would I what?" I responded, still halfway stuck in my thoughts.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and asked again, "Would you like a bite of my shrimp?"

Truth be told, I wasn't really hungry anyway, I was just nervous to be here, doing this, with her. So yeah, it's just lunch, I know, but each thing brings me closer to her.

"Uhh..nah, Cupcake," I muttered out as I picked at my food with the fork, trying to avoid eye contact with those dark brown orbs of hers.

"Suite yourself," she replied, lifting the fork up to her mouth.

On second thought, seeing the shrimp closer to her mouth did make it look a lot more appetizing. I grabbed the fork from her hand in a flash and took a bite of the shrimp.

"Gosh, can't you do anything with precision? You got saliva on my fork…"

"Ohhhhhh noooooooooo, alert the media! Inform the world! I ate off of your fork! THE WORLD MUST BE ENDING!" I mocked, raising my hands up in faked terror.

"Oh, shutup, you brute, I will have you know it's very unsanitary. There are more germs located in the human mouth than on any other part of the body," she responded in an irritated voice as she cleaned off her fork on the cloth napkin.

"So, what your saying is that the great Cupcake is afraid of a little cooties?"

"No, I have a healthy respect for them."

"Fear."

"Respect."

"Fear."

"Like your fear of soap?" She quipped, a small grin spreading across her lips.

"It is not a fear, I like to view it as a defiance." I defended. Because, Me? Afraid? Never.

"Well either way, you still smell quite rank."

"At least I am not afraid of little, ittby-bitty, creepy-crawly, little germs," I shot back as I trailed my hand up her arm, moving and squirming my fingers like my hand was a crawling spider, just to annoy her.

She shivered under my touch for a short moment before she smacked my hand away. The face she had on was priceless. She looked really flustered and REALLY ticked.

"I am not afraid! I have a healthy respect!" She snapped, her tone going from slightly irritated to extremely frustrated.

"You didn't seem to have that much respect for them a few days ago when we-"

"I believe that is enough, officer." Her words dripped with venom, but the way she was madly blushing betrayed her words.

"Is there anything else I can do for you sherrif? Perhaps get the fluffy cuffs….."

"Oh, stop being so lewd." She sighed a bit less venomously, an exasperated look dawning in her eyes.

"Yes mam'." I saluted mockingly, causing a smile to grow on her lips.

"I can't take you anywhere nice can I? You're always loud and lack manners, wherever we go you attract unnecessary attention." She lectured, trying to change the subject.

"But I thought I was the one who brought you here…" I corrected her, grinning the grin of a smart-ass.

"Regardless, you will just end up leaving me with the bill" "Nah, I brought money this time Cupcake."

"You always say that…and you NEVER have it, or somehow the mysterious 'wallet gnome' makes off with it." She rolled her eyes, again, in annoyance. But, strangley, it made my heart flutter this time.

"Yea that gnome is wiley huh?" I joked, trying to push my all-too-sudden arousal down.

She didn't respond and took a bite of her food once more, shaking her head back and forth disapprovingly.

"But back to the subject on hand…" my voice trailed off as I struggled to gain the courage to ask her the question, "why did you kiss me back…and then…reject me like that?"

She sat her fork down on her plate and pushed the dish aside, then leaned in a bit closer, resting her elbows on the table and holding her hands together in a very buisness like fashion. "Dear," she began in a very cold and clinical voice that took all the adoration out of the word, "Do I think you are cute? Yes. Do I want to kiss you? Yes. But, is it proffesional? No." She thinks I'm cute? She thinks I'm cute! Professionalism be damned, Cait wants to get with this.

"Ya left out one question cupcake."

"And what would that be?" she said as she quirked an eyebrow and stood up to leave. To leave me with the check…damn gnome.

"Do you want to use the fuzzy cuffs on me?" I grinned widly.

She walked briskly over to me and leaned down to where her lips were barely touching my ear, giving me a generous view of her cleavage. She was so close. I could practically hear my heart pounding, but could she?

"You wish." Her warm breath tickled the inside of my ear while her lips scraped against the outside, causing each and every nerve on my body to tingle in anticipation. She lingered for a bit longer before she stood up and walked away, leaving me there alone, only able to let out a soft whimper.

God damn. All these freaking mixed signals. They play with my fucking emotions. They make me wanna break someone. Not just something. No. Someone. Like that twerp, Jinx.

I think this is even more worse than Cait not liking me because now I have hope, and just like every other freaking hope, except for Piltover's future, she is gonna crush it. But that isn't gonna stop me. No, no, nothing stops me. What I need is an even greater romantic gesture. Something that is on such an amazing scale of gestures that I could be sent to jail for disturbing the peace, like that one Harrowing when I ran around in a hockey mask chasing people with a plastic, bloody machete. Huehuehue. That was one of the best Harrowings ever. But this isn't the Harrowing. No. This is scarier then any demon or evil spirit mutilating children's bodies in the middle of the night. This is love.

Mental Image: *Pantheon* "Love? LOVE? THIS IS SPARTA!" *Kicks down well*

Well, ain't that the truth? Yeah, Pantheon is scary on Valentine's day. Wonder what his problem is…

But back to gestures. I need ideas. Who can I go to about romantic advice? I don't really know anybody that much except for Caitlyn…and that one bar-tender but I don't think he would really wanna talk about this. God damn. I need more friends. Well who else can I talk to? I mean..oh…well….could I?…No..no I couldn't! I'm not gonna ask that twerp for advice! I tell you, the crazy is contagious.

Well, I mean I guess I can just watch some chick-flicks for ideas….the things I do for love….

7 Painful hours later:

That was horrible.

Utterly, mind-numbingly horrible.

I would rather gouge my eyes out with a spoon than go through that again. Out of 5 horrifyingly dull love stories, I have not even one good , I'm sure I'll think of something.


End file.
